Zapomnieć
by justusia7850
Summary: Jak rodzi się uczucie i czy można uciec od wspomnień?


**Tytuł: Zapomnieć**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Beta: Zilidya**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.**

* * *

_Dla kochanej Zil! Cieszę się, że wzruszam…_

* * *

**Zapomnieć**

Musiał się od tego wszystkiego odciąć. Właśnie teraz. Jak najszybciej. Nienawidził tego, jak go postrzegają. Wojna dobiegła końca zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu i wiedział, że powinien czuć radość. Szczęście. Wolność. Ale nie czuł. Jakże by mógł, skoro ta jedna, jedyna osoba, dla której podjął się tej walki – odeszła. Nic nie trzymało go w Wielkiej Brytanii, w Europie w ogóle. Chciał być jak najdalej. Uciec od reporterów, wydawców, od dawnych przyjaciół.

Obaj od początku zdawali sobie sprawę, że któryś z nich może nie przeżyć tej wojny. Od pierwszego pocałunku, który zapoczątkował każdy następny, wiedzieli, że nie ma nawet pewności, czy dotrwają do Ostatecznej Bitwy. Pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Nie planował tego. Nigdy o tym nie myślał.

Pocałunek był doskonały. On taki był. Silny, męski, dominujący. I był jego. Od tamtego dnia. Od tego strasznego dnia, w którym zginął Syriusz. Był taki wściekły. Obaj byli. Uderzył go. krzyczał. A on… On zamknął mu usta najbrutalniejszym pocałunkiem ze wszystkich, które wspólnie przeżyli. Jęknął w jego wargi, podejmując decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Tak, tego potrzebował. Skoro krzyk nic nie dawał, skoro nie był dość silny, żeby zrobić mu fizyczną krzywdę, poddał się.

Pamiętał, że mężczyzna wydał się tym zupełnie zdezorientowany. Do końca swojego życia nie zapomni rozszerzonych w szoku źrenic, pytania w oczach. Ale on o to nie dbał. I nie mógł przestać, nie wtedy, kiedy już poczuł ten dotyk. Kiedy te wąskie, spierzchnięte nieco usta przyciskały się do niego w złości, kiedy zęby raniły, przynosząc odkupienie win. Tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć, a on dawał mu upragnione zapomnienie. Nie pozwolił mu przerwać. Naparł na niego całym ciałem, całując niewprawnie i niemal od razu sięgając do guzików szaty. Byle tylko nie pozwolić mu pomyśleć, byle nie dopuścić do jego wycofania się.

Wielokrotnie później zastanawiał się, który z nich potrzebował tego bardziej. Który mocniej pragnął uciec od wojny. Skryć się w ramionach kogoś, kto rozumie wszystkie lęki, kto był tak samo skrzywdzony.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o swoim pierwszym razie. Nigdy nie wrócili wspólnie do tamtego dnia, choć zmienił on tak dużo. Szybko zdzierane ubrania lądowały w różnych częściach komnaty. Był zdziwiony, że w ogóle udało im się dotrzeć do sypialni, do łóżka, które służyło im niezliczoną ilość razy później. Jak strasznie tego potrzebował. Nie miłości. O nie. Za tym pierwszym razem nie było żadnej miłości. Może nienawiść. Złość. Frustracja. Poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Na pewno nie miłość.

Bolało. Cholernie bolało. Zbyt im się spieszyło, żeby należycie przygotować ciało piętnastoletniego jeszcze wtedy chłopca. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Chciał tego. Ten ból był inny. Przynosił satysfakcję. Koił. Pomagał się zatracić. Nie myśleć.

Mężczyzna zreflektował się jednak, dostrzegając kilka niekontrolowanie spływających z oczu łez. Nie było krzyku, ale powinien wiedzieć, że akurat ten chłopiec przeżył już wystarczającą ilość bólu, żeby potrafić zapanować nad krzykiem. Przestraszył się dostrzegając łzy i słysząc urywane oddechy. Harry otworzył oczy i dostrzegając wahanie w górującej nad sobą osobie, poruszył nieznacznie biodrami. Chciał więcej. Spojrzenie czarnych oczu dawało teraz nadzieję, obiecywało. Wyciągnął dłoń, przesuwając palcami po odsłoniętym, szczupłym torsie, uśmiechając się przy tym najmniejszym z możliwych uśmiechów. Poruszył się znowu, próbując zmusić mężczyznę do tego samego.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później nadal leżał w tym samym łóżku. Głowę opierał lekko na klatce piersiowej starszego czarodzieja. Nie dotykał go. Nie odważył się unieść na niego wzroku. Bał się nawet poruszyć, choć tak bardzo pragnął go teraz pocałować. Inaczej. Niewinnie. Lekko.

Błagał w duchu, żeby mężczyzna nie postanowił go wyrzucić. Sam nie miał zamiaru odchodzić. Po bardzo długiej chwili poczuł jego dłoń, która z wahaniem dotknęła czarnowłosej, roztrzepanej głowy i powoli zsunęła się niżej – na kark, by ostatecznie zatrzymać się u zgięcia kręgosłupa, tuż nad pośladkami. Odetchnął z ulgą. Moment później mężczyzna z większą pewnością przykrył ich delikatnie cienką, satynową narzutą, niemo zgadzając się na wszystko, czego chłopiec potrzebował.

Harry dopiero wtedy odważył się przylgnąć do niego mocniej. Układając się wygodnie pocałował długą, lśniącą od potu szyję, wbrew rozsądkowi ciesząc się, że jest właśnie w tym miejscu. W tej komnacie. Z tym mężczyzną.

A teraz znowu był sam. Ponieważ on zginął. Zostawił go. Zabity tuż przed ostatecznym zwycięstwem. Przed tą ostatnią walką, którą miał stoczyć u boku Wybrańca. Przecież dla niego to wszystko robił. Dla niego chciał pokonać Voldemorta. To byłby najpiękniejszy prezent – uwolnić go od jarzma, od piętna, od etykietki śmierciożercy.

Przed oczyma wciąż stawały mu ostatnie chwile jego życia. Jego gasnące oczy, w których nauczył się dostrzegać dziesiątki emocji. Klęczał trzymając go w ramionach i płacząc. Nie zwracał uwagi na pełnie niezrozumienia twarze przyjaciół. Oni nie wiedzieli. Nikt nie wiedział. Ostatni pocałunek smakował krwią. Jego krwią. Wyszeptane cicho słowa zapamięta na zawsze: _Kocham cię. Masz przeżyć. Obiecałeś mi, że przeżyjesz._

Długo krzyczał. Nie chciał go zostawić. Ron odciągnął go w końcu od mężczyzny, Hermiona zamknęła mu oczy. To był koniec. Odwrócił się i wybiegł. Nie chciał żyć. Nie widział potrzeby, żeby zostawać na świecie, w którym zabrakło tej jednej osoby. Człowieka, który przez niemal dwa lata sprawiał, że wiedział o co walczy.

Jakie ironiczne i niesprawiedliwe potrafi być życie. Fakt, że pogodził się z własną śmiercią pozwolił mu przeżyć. Pokonanie Toma Riddle'a nie było proste, ale udało się. Nie pamiętał ile osób zabił tamtego dnia. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

Został w Anglii dłużej tylko po to, żeby oczyścić jego imię. Kiedy on odszedł nic więcej nie miało już sensu. Nie chciał tu być. Nie czuł się bohaterem, bo jak można nazywać tak kogoś, kto pozwolił umrzeć jedynej osobie, dla której chciał wygrać tę wojnę?


End file.
